


Proof

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [148]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hook - Freeform, Kissing, Love Confessions, Proof, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things, Turntable, Wine, goblet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy doesn'tneedto prove to Luis that she likes him, but he doesn't mind if she tries.





	Proof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HKThauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/gifts), [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Yenta Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814504) by [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL). 



> HKThauer prompted Hook (crochet, fishing, pirate hand, your choice), Goblet, Turntable.
> 
> Pairing by Dresupi! ♥
> 
> This fic is definitely in the same universe as [Yenta Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814504) (which, if you have any fondness at all for this pairing, you've probably already read, but I'm linking it anyway). You don't have to read it to enjoy this fic, but who can say no to more Darcy/Luis?

"Okay, wait for the hook," Luis said, his hand on top of Darcy's where it rested on the turntable.

Darcy listened to the music for a few seconds, then asked, "Is that it?"

"Yeah, now do your thing," he instructed, and removed his hand so she could 'do her thing.'

Darcy wasn't exactly sure quite what he expected, but she did her best to copy what he'd shown her, and Luis grinned proudly. 

"Yeah, you got it!" he told her encouragingly. "It's a lot harder in a club—louder, darker, smokier—but you've got good instincts. You'd make a decent DJ."

"I kinda like the job I have, but it's always nice to have something to fall back on," she said, and leaned back against him. 

He kissed her temple, and Darcy turned to chase his lips with hers, but he stepped away from her and headed for the kitchen. 

"Want some wine?" he asked. "I got that kind you like."

Darcy frowned. "Sure," she agreed, following him into the other room. "Are... you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

Darcy bit her lip. "You just seem... nervous."

Luis considered this as he poured her an honest-to-god  _ goblet _ of wine. It was one of the things she loved about him: he dressed like a slacker, but he had the heart and soul of an art history professor.

"I am nervous," he admitted. "You're here. At my place. And... I like you a lot."

"I like you, too," Darcy said, sliding her arms around his neck.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Darcy told him. "Need me to prove it?"

"I mean, I believe you, but I'm not gonna say no," Luis said, a small smile making its way onto his face.

Darcy kissed him until he was clutching at her waist with one hand while the other was curled into her hair.

"Wow," he breathed. "Yeah. I guess you like me."

"Actually, I've been meaning to say..."

"What?" Luis asked.

"I love you," Darcy told him. 

Luis opened his mouth as if to speak, but for once, no words came out.

"I can prove that, too, if you want," Darcy said with a grin.

Luis shook his head. "I just... wasn't expecting... I mean... I love you too, Darcy. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Yeah?" Darcy asked, her grin widening. "Wanna prove it?"

Luis did. 

So thoroughly that Darcy forgot about her wine.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172701390908/proof)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
